


Finding Peace

by Ultra



Series: Moments in Time [19]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy, Literal Sleeping Together, Peace, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Parker couldn’t sleep without Bunny... until she met Eliot.





	1. Finding Peace I

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Leverageland on Livejournal, for the prompt 'sleep'.

Parker couldn’t sleep without Bunny. She had known this fact above all others since she was no more than six years old, and twenty years later she expected it to still be true. For as long as she lived, she never could see a day when she would fall into peaceful slumber without her beloved friend that was so much more than a toy, more than even a security blanket.

Everything changed one day in Chicago when Parker joined a team of thieves for what was supposed to be one night only. Later they would meet again, and again. Los Angeles and Boston, these places became homes of a kind but it was really the people that made her feel safe, and none more so than Eliot Spencer.

To the world he was dangerous; a retrieval specialist, a hitter, a killer even. To Parker he was just Eliot; a protector, a good cook, a friend, and later a lover. She hadn’t seen it coming, never really considered she ever needed people, never mind a boyfriend, but it was nice to have one, nice to have Eliot being hers and her being his.

Parker couldn’t sleep without Bunny. She had known this fact above all others since she was no more than six years old, and twenty years later she expected it to still be true. It wasn’t. Now she had Eliot, and when they were curled up together on the couch watching a movie, or after they made love in bed together, she fell asleep quite happily, on her Eliot-shaped pillow, and enjoyed the most peaceful slumber she had ever known.


	2. Finding Peace II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot didn't deserve to be happy... but he found it with Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally written for Leverageland on Livejournal, for the prompt 'happiness'.

Eliot didn’t deserve to be happy. He had known this fact above all others since the first day he took a shot at an innocent without warning, when he took away a little girl’s Daddy who did not deserve his fate. Years later he expected it to still be true. For as long as he lived, he never could see a day when he would be able to close his eyes at night without nightmares invading, when he could look to the future and smile at all.

Everything changed one day in Chicago when Eliot joined a team of thieves for what was supposed to be one night only. Later they would meet again, and again. Los Angeles and Boston, these places became homes of a kind but it was really the people that made him feel like part of something he didn’t want to leave, and none more so than Parker.

To the world she was just kind of insane, the world’s greatest thief, of course, but twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag, and Eliot was forced to agree with that at first. Later, he realised she was so much more. A smile that could light up a rainy day, a light touch that could soothe any wound, and a spirit that nobody could ever truly break. He hadn’t seen it coming, never really considered he ever needed people, never mind a woman like her, but it turned out he should have expected the unexpected in the one area of his life he never realised he needed to.

Eliot didn’t deserve to be happy. He had known this fact above all others since the first day he took a shot at an innocent without warning, when he took away a little girl’s daddy who did not deserve his fate. Now, he had Parker, and whether he deserved the happiness he’d found or not became a moot point, because he didn’t know how to be anything else when she was here in his arms, making his world complete.


End file.
